Vincent Organa
|gender=Male |height=1.19 meters |mass=34 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=*NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=Team of Terror |masters= |apprentices=*Teryn Weber }} Vincent Organa (17 February, 2006-2307) was a renowned Jedi Knight and the Master of the Team of Terror, as well as the brother of Jay Organa. Prior to the First School War, he fought in a war and met Summer Petersen at an amusement park. In time, he was made the leader of the Boy-Team. Shortly after meeting Steven Thompson, Vincent made him the leader of the Boy-Team after Emily Watson constructed the Boy Trap. During the Battle of the GT-1 Base, Vincent led the Boy-Team to save Thompson, Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen from Girl-Team captivity, and the ensuing battle — in which Vincentcent fought Emily Watson and forced the General to flee — sparked the war between the Boy-Team and the Girl-Team. During the war, Steven Thompson made Vincent one of the leading Boy-Team Generals. He personally fought in several engagements in the war, and in the mix, he rescued Superquack and Morgan at Clock Castle, redeeming Stick Boy in the process. After the war ended, Vincent and Jay were reincarnated after being destroyed by Emily. Vincent also fought in the Second School War, but he was forced to flee when the Boy-Team abandoned their base during a battle in the city of Orem, Utah. After the war ended, he also rescued Helen McKeen from Zira's Palace. In 2026, Vincent Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament with Jay, and subsequently attended the wedding of Helen and Andrew Hendersen. The following year, the Organa brothers formed the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world, and they proved vital in keeping the evil of the Knights of Meyer under control. He intercepted the Grover children, and saw them off to the airport, in 2104. The year 2137 saw Vincent Organa’s final engagement, during which time Jay Organa was murdered. Thanks to his strength in the Force, Vincent Organa lived longer than anyone in the original Boy-Team, dying of old age in 2307 and slipping away into the Force. In ghostly form, Vincent continued giving advice to members of the Team of Terror after his death. Biography Early life Vincent Organa was born in 2006, roughly two minutes before his brother Jay. His life before the School War mostly remains unknown, though he mentions fighting in a war once and helping to win it. At an unknown point, he built a green lightsaber, choosing green because Yoda was his favorite Jedi stereotype. Vincent and Jay got along very well in their early years. At age four, Vincent Organa met Summer Petersen briefly at an amusement park with Jay. Jay developed feelings for her nonetheless when schooling began, despite Summer being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Vincent. Vincent and Jay both were able to skip a grade, so they never attended preschool. As such, they both started school at Tower Placement in 2010. There, Vincent quickly made friends with Helen McKeen, who also happened to be the class president at the time. In time, he was made the leader of the Boy-Team, a rank he did not take lightly. School War Shortly after meeting Steven Thompson, Vincent made him the leader of the Boy-Team after Emily Watson constructed the Boy Trap. During the Battle of the GT-1 Base, Vincent led the Boy-Team to save Thompson, Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen from Girl-Team captivity, and the ensuing battle — in which Vincent fought Emily Watson and forced the General to flee — sparked the war between the Boy-Team and the Girl-Team. During the war, Steven Thompson made Vincent one of the leading Boy-Team Generals. He personally fought in several engagements in the war, and in the mix, he rescued Superquack and Morgan at Clock Castle, redeeming Stick Boy in the process. After the war ended, Vincent and Jay were reincarnated after being destroyed by Emily. Vincent also fought in the Second School War, but he was forced to flee when the Boy-Team abandoned their base during a battle in the city of Orem, Utah. After the war ended, he also rescued Helen McKeen from Zira's Palace. Second NoHead War Three years later, in a meditation stage, Vincent Organa had a vision of how Natalia Thornton would have prevented his escape. In addition, he briefly glimpsed Nolan Coulson killing Erica. Between the wars At one point in 2025, Jay Organa found Vincent Organa preparing to meditate. He telekinetically summoned seven boulders from within the other room and playfully dared Vincent to lift all seven boulders once he began meditating. Vincent took the dare, but he was only able to lift five of the seven boulders he was faced with. During the following meditation stage, Vincent witnessed glimpses of Becca Smith failing the tests of Master Intelligence. In 2026, Vincent Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament with Jay. At one point, Tyson Petersen, the son of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen, nearly toppled out of the VIP box, though Vincent was able to rescue him. (This also prompted Jay to laugh.) After the tournament was over, he got to meet Master Intelligence along with Jay. In 2027, Vincent Organa was the best man at the wedding of Andrew Hendersen and Helen McKeen. Jay was also present at the event. The Team of Terror A year later, Vincent and Jay founded the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world. Many recruits from the School War, such as Summer Petersen, Andrew Hendersen, Helen McKeen, and Francis participated, though Jay also hired many new recruits. In 2070, most of the original recruits had retired. During a mission, Vincent and Jay found many disposed lightsabers from after the School War. On Jay’s behest, they took them to arm new members of the Team of Terror, beginning with Nathaniel Benson. Most of the newest members were children or young adults. One prominent member who Organa very much trusted was Teryn Weber. Shadow Wars Traveling to Equatorial Guinea, Vincent and Jay recruited several members to their organization. Upon arriving in London in November 2077 for what was supposed to be a brief stopover, Vincent and Jay taught them the basics until daybreak came and they could finish their journey. However, when a Fobble by the name of Jade Stokowski stumbled upon them, they were attacked by an unknown force. Vincent ordered his new students to run and hide, and from there, he and Jay ably defended them. Finally, the remaining Knights retreated, though Jay remained eluded to who they were. Vincent agreed to get to the bottom of it, and, using the Force to mask his presence, he followed the survivors of the skirmish. He found them rendezvousing with a mysterious figure in a cloak. He reported this to Jay, who declared that they had to intervene. Upon waking up, Vincent realized that the students had been captured. Panicking, he woke Jay and insisted that they had to be found. While searching for Jay (who had since been arrested by the Dark Flame), Vincent located Maggie Credence, believing her to be the source of the Obskiat. Along with Colby Credence, the Dark Flame cruelly rejected Credence, as he had no further use of him. Furious, Maggie revealed that she was the Obskiat. The Dark Flame attempted to convince Maggie and Vincent that they had nothing to fear any more and to join his ranks, but this further angered Maggie. Vincent tried to bring the little girl to her senses, but Maggie coldly rejected him and began rampaging through the city. Left with no choice, Vincent ran back to find Hayden, and insisted that they had to stop the Obskiat, possibly at the expense of killing it. The Obskiat was eliminated by Isabel Hickory, the Dark Flame was apprehended by Jay and dragged off. Vincent and Jay finally finished their mission to their headquarters. This officially began their involvement in the war, as the Dark Flame correctly deduced that the Team of Terror had to be dealt with quickly, or else they could very well destroy him and his army. Death and post-mortem Thanks to his strength in the Force, Vincent Organa lived longer than anyone in the original Boy-Team. A few decades after Jay’s demise, Vincent died of old age in 2307. After Vincent’s death, he dissipated as he became “one with the Force.” Shortly thereafter, Vincent Organa would obtain the ability to retain his identity in the Force. In ghostly form, Vincent would continue giving advice to members of the Team of Terror after his death. Personality and traits Vincent Organa was a very intelligent and devoted person. He was very serious, rarely, if ever, displaying a sense of humor. In the School War, he equally valued each and every one of the members of the Boy-Team. Although he despised fighting, Vincent would leap into battle when it was necessary or when a loved one was threatened, though he usually preferred to negotiate whenever possible. He was highly compassionate, always willing to help those in need. Although Vincent was always willing to put his friends first, this trait did not blind him to who truly needed his help. This is never more evident than when he realized the Supers in Quackville needed him and Jay more than Steven Thompson did, at the time. His teacher, Danny, claimed that he was “modest, talented, and likeable — one heck of a trooper.” On the other hand, people like Beethoven II described him as “mean and careless, only valuing the mission and nothing else.” It should be noted, however, that Beethoven was a fairly biased person, and an enemy of Vincent. Powers and abilities In addition to his immense connection to the Force, Vincent Organa was a master of lightsaber combat, and was widely acknowledged as being perhaps the greatest duelist of his time. It was said that only Jay Organa, Helen McKeen, and Emily Watson were able to fight with him on equal terms. Although a master of all forms, his preferred style was Form IV, as it allowed him to compensate for his limited reach and stature. His technique consisted of the pure basics of Ataru taken to higher levels. Despite his young age and short stature, Vincent was an exceptional swordsman, displaying amazing speed and dexterity, leaping through the air and twirling as he battered at an opponent’s defenses. Much of his lightsaber combat style relied on jumps and acrobatics. Despite the fact that Vincent’s primary combat specialization was Ataru, he demonstrated an extreme level of skill with regard to deflecting gunfire. However, in his later years, Vincent lost a great deal of his mobility, demonstrating a pronounced limp and depending on a metal cane. Vincent, as befitting his identity, was incredibly powerful in the Force. He possessed the ability to effortlessly disarm powerful opponents like Summer Petersen, who was known to have defeated Emily Watson and could hold her own against the likes of Helen McKeen and Cindy Lewis, with a simple gesture. In addition, Vincent Organa was capable of easily manipulating strong-willed individuals, and could delve into the minds of others to decipher their thoughts with great precision. Vincent’s telepathic capabilities also allowed him to manipulate the memories of his targets. Vincent Organa was able to foresee events with a great clarity. In addition, Vincent could feel the deaths of individual people and identify them from all over the world. Eventually, Vincent would acquire the power to retain his identity after becoming one with the Force. Possessions In 2009, two years before the School War, Vincent built a custom lightsaber. Vincent would use it on several fronts, keeping it especially handy during the Battle of Clock Castle and the Battle of Tower Placement. Even after the School War, however, he had very little use for it until 2028, when the Team of Terror was created. Relationships Family Jay Organa Vincent was quite close with his twin brother, Jay Organa. Although Jay was sometimes ashamed that Vincent was arguably stronger than him, and Vincent liked teasing him over his crush on Summer Petersen, the two were fiercely protective of each other. Jay looked up to Vincent, though his rank as the Supreme Leader of the first Boy-Team made him feel insecure about what he should live up to. In turn, Vincent tried to be a role model for Jay, but this was difficult because Jay was no younger than Vincent himself. In the Battle of Tower Placement, they both fought together in yet another display of their incredible teamwork. Vincent was horrified when Jay was killed in battle, and was very overjoyed after they both came back to life. Steven Thompson Vincent Organa trusted Steven Thompson very much, even to the extent of making him the leader of the Boy-Team in his place. From the start, Steven valued Vincent very much, both as a close friend and as a gifted ally. They fought together on at least one front in the First School War, the Battle of the GT-1 Base, and presumably there were others. Both of them had the utmost respect for each other, and while Steven was not as close to Vincent was he was to Summer Petersen, the two were still very close. Tyson Jay Petersen Tyson Petersen was close to Vincent Organa, Steven and Summer's best friend in adulthood. Zira Miranda Grover Zira Miranda Grover has been Vincent Organa’s enemy ever since Xydarone delivered Helen McKeen to the former’s home. Jamboga Pine Vincent Organa and Jamboga Pine never had much interaction with each other, however, Vincent immediately moved to stop the villain after he threatened to purge the superheroes for good. Despite redeeming Stick Boy, Jamboga killed Vincent with a cannonball (though fortunately, Vincent came back to life thanks to Sarah). Thomas Meyer The Dark Flame has been Vincent Organa’s enemy ever since the mutant joined the Darkness. The Dark Flame, while disguised as Olivia Alexandra Mary, met the Master of the Team of Terror in New Guinea in 2077. The Dark Flame expressed interest in his reputation, but attempted his execution for his loyalty to Jay. When Vincent became suspicious and intervened in the Dark Flame's plan to acquire Colby Credence, the Dark Flame dropped all pretence and attempted to kill Vincent, dueling with him ferociously, even torturing Jay with lightning. Jay managed to capture the Dark Flame and revealed his true identity, but before being carried off the Dark Flame turned to Vincent and Jay and said mysteriously "Will we die, just a little?" Ever since then, Vincent became devoted to overthrowing the Dark Flame and restoring peace to the world. Appearances * ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy *''Superquack II'' * *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' * Notes and references Category:2006 births Category:2307 deaths Category:4 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Born in February Category:Centenarians Category:Deaths by old age Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Organa family Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Team of Terror members Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Twins